A New Mate and A New Team 7
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: The new team 7 have 4 member's ! Plus Kakashi. The new Team 7 is really gifted with special abilities. But someone has taken interest in one of the member's. How will thing's turn out for team 7 ?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is my third fanfic 'bout Naruto. That includes my OC. Maybe I will add some conversation in a few chapter. But their still will be a conversation between me and all the character's. Hope you all like this fanfic !

"hem" normal talking

_'hem' thinking_

**_Flashback_**

**_(A/N : hem) author note_**

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Graduate<p>

" Maehara Yuuki, please come forward." Iruka said. He was smiling and holding a black headband. the black headband is usually for jounin but in this situation she is the best genin but she isn't a jounin. Yuuki stand from her chair and walk up to Iruka. All eye's were gazing on her. Yuuki is a very talented ninja. Her score is very high for such a genin. She even beat Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto is Yuuki's best friend.

" Maehara Yuuki, you've been an excellent academy student. Someday you'll be a great and named ninja." Iruka praise. Yuuki just nodded. She accept the head band and wear it in her forehead. Just then somebody shouted,

" Naruto what are you doing here !" One of the graduate said.

" I will graduate ! You'll see ! I will be Hokage !" Naruto said. He's the only one that don't graduate. Yuuki turn her head to Iruka.

" Iruka-sensei, I cannot accept this." She untied her headband and gave it back.

" Wh-what ?" He look confused. All of the graduate look confused. Yes Sasuke too. And of course The Hokage with all the parent's look confused.

" Wh-why can't you accept this black headband ?" Iruka asked. He look straight at Yuuki's eye's.

She let out a small sigh. " I cannot accept because I wouldn't let one of my best friend fail," She paused and look at Naruto. " In 1 week I will show you all that Naruto and me will graduate." They all gasped.  
>" Come on Naruto. Let's get training at ground 13." She walk to training ground 13. Naruto just followed. " Hai ! You're the greatest friend ever !" He shout.<p>

" Training ground 13 ? Are you insane ! That's off limit's !" One of the jounin shout.

" No, I'm capable to survive in their. Come on Naruto we've got a lot of training to do." She reply the jounin and went back walking away from the crowd.

" This will be interesting." The Hokage smiled.

At Training ground 13

" Alright Naruto watch closely." She jump into the pillar in the middle of the room. Naruto stared just as told " I will !". Yuuki pulled the trigger. The kunai's quickly went straight to Yuuki. Naruto covered his eye's and found Yuuki was in the air. She jump into the balcony and jump again avoiding the kunai's. She pull out her kunai's and throw it at the other kunai's that were heading towards her. She landed with an Uchiha style.

" Wow that's amazing !" Naruto shout in amaze.

" That's nothing. Naruto in this exercise you'll learn speed. The next one is strength. Then mind. The last one is ninjutsu." She walked to Naruto. Naruto is still amazed.

" Okay Naruto. Stand on that pillar." Yuuki point at the pillar.

" Yosh !" Naruto shout. He stand's at that pillar and the kunai's charge Naruto. Naruto isn't fast enough. The kunai is going to stab him luckily Yuuki take's out a small sword and help Naruto dodge the kunai's.

" WOW." Naruto said.

" Let's train."

A week has passed

" Uzumaki Naruto please step forward." Iruka said proudly.

Naruto step forward. His very excited today he's going to graduate. After a hard work all week with Yuuki's help he passed. He finally passed. He jump's in the air and run toward's Yuuki. Hugging her and thanking her for all she's done.

Yuuki just sigh. She too receive a headband in black of course. They've both passed. Naruto shouting out loud. Iruka just gave them both a big smile. _' They will be fine ninja's in the future.' _He thought.

" Good job on training Naruto, Yuuki." Iruka praise.

" Hm, it's the least I can do." Yuuki reply.

" Just what kind of training did you use ?" Iruka asked.

" A hard one." Yuuki said taking her look on Naruto's happy face.

" Hahaha, I've might use you're kind of training in the future." Iruka laugh.

" Use it, they've might be fine ninja's." She reply cooly. She wave good bye to Iruka and try to calm Naruto down.

" Naruto let's go. I'll treat you ramen." She cross her hand's. Naruto just jump's up and down.

" Yay ramen !" He run's quickly into the ramen shop. Yuuki sigh and followed.

At the ramen shop

" 2 bowl's of ramen please." Yuuki ordered. The cook nodded. The ramen came quickly and Naruto eat it quickly too. Yuuki let out a small smile.

10 minute's later

" Naruto, this is you're 10 bowl." The cook sweat drop.

" I bnow ( I know) !" He said with his mouth full.

" How much ?" Yuuki pulled out her wallet.

" 7.150 ryo." Naruto burst out the soup. Yuuki gave the cook 7.150 ryo. Naruto just stare.

" WH-WHAT ! HOW DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF MONEY !" Naruto shout. His face is pale and shaking looking at Yuuki having that load's of money.

" So ? I've got early mission." She grin and put back her wallet.

" Wow." Naruto said in amaze. " Let's go home we've got a big day tomorrow." With that the 2 ninja's go home and rest. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>Did you guy's like it ? I hope you do. R&amp;R please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"hem" normal talking

_'hem' thinking_

**_Flashback_**

_**(A/N : hem) author note**_

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Kakashi-sensei !<p>

The next morning Naruto quickly went into class. He had a very happy face on him. He sat between Yuuki and Sasuke. All the girls were again drolling at Sasuke. Sasuke sigh. He stare at Yuuki . Yuuki stare back making Naruto shiver.

" Emmmmm, Yuuki do you want to switch seat's with me ? So you can glare at Sasuke-teme more." Naruto laugh at the last sentence. Sasuke fangirls give Yuuki a dead glare. She sigh.

" Hm, alright Naruto I will switch seat's." Naruto and Yuuki move. The Fangirls just scream and doing something.

" CHA !" A loud voice coming from the back of the class. It was Sakura and Ino racing again. They both were panting. Until they saw Yuuki siting next to their so called Sasuke-kun. They faint anime style.

" Ummmm, Sakura would you like to sit next to Uchiha-san ?" Yuuki asked looking back. Sakura is one of her Girl BFF. The other girl is Hyuuga Hinata. Who has a crush on Naruto.

" I would love too !" Sakura shout happily.

She sat next to Sasuke. And Sasuke gave Yuuki a ( What- did – you- do- that- for ?) look.

Yuuki gave back a glare saying ( You-deserve-it.) look.

" Alright class today you will be devided into a 4 and 3 man team." All the girls hope that they will be in the same group as Sasuke.

" Team 7 : Uzumaki Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke….Haruno Sakura ( "yes!" Sakura yelled inside her mind.) and lastly Maehara Yuuki." All the girl hissed.

Team 8 : Hyuuga Hinata….. Inuzuka Kiba…. Aburame Shino.

Team 10 : Yamanaka Ino….. Akamichi Choji….. Nara Shikamaru.

And the rest goes on… " Alright you all have got you're team. In an hour you'll meet you're sensei. now go and have some luch." Iruka said. He left all the students chatering and team 7 all left the room.

" Hey you." Sasuke point at Yuuki. They both are at the park. While Naruto and Sakura were looking for them.

" Me ?" She point at her self looking at Sasuke with a cool and calm face.

" Yes you. Were in the same team." Sasuke sat next to her. She move to the side to give Sasuke a seat.

" Hn." That stands for yes.

" Let's just hope that those two doesn't get in the way."

" To let you know Uchiha-san, Naruto and Sakura are strong." Yuuki and Hinata is the only girls that doesn't have interest in The Uchiha.

" Hn. Let's get back to class." They both stand up and went back to their class.

One by one their sensei came. Until 1 left and that is team 7. They waited 2 hour's for their sensei. " MAN ! OUR SENSEI IS REALLY LATE !" Naruto shout.

" Calm down Naruto. Give him/ her some more time." Sakura said calming Naruto down and the two just nodded. Naruto grab a chalkboard eraser. He put it on top of the door. " Hehehehe pay back time." Sudenly their sensei came in and the eraser fall into The sensei's head.

_' Is he really a jounin ?'_ Sasuke thought. Yuuki sigh and Sakura smack Naruto's head hardly.

" Okay first of all I hate you all." He said annoyed.

" Long time no see Kakashi." Yuuki stand from the desk _**( A/N : She's sitting in the table.).**_

" AH, Yuuki what are you doing here ?" Kakashi asked confused.

" I'm you're student, Kakashi." She's now standing right in front of Kakashi.

" Em alright I take back my word's. I hate you all except her." Kakashi point at Yuuki. " Meet me in the roof top." He disappear. They 've all left the room except Yuuki. She jump's to the academy wall and arrived at top with Kakashi waiting for the other's to arrived.

" How did you get here so fast." Sasuke asked not loseing his cool.

" Wall." Yuuki answer shortly.

" Today we'll introduce our self. Tell me you dislike, like, hobby, name, and future dream. I'll start." Kakashi said.  
>" My name is Hatake Kakashi, you guy's don't have to know my dislike and like, my hobby… let's just say I have a lot of hobby, my future dream is none of you're consern. Now you the blonde boy."<p>

_' So he's only telling his name.'_ they all thought

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my dislike is that I have to wait 3 minute's while cooking my ramen. My like is when Iruka-sensei and Yuuki-kun treat me ramen !, my hobby is eating different type of ramen ! and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage !" he shout. They all did an anime sweat drop thinking _' Every thing for him is 'bout ramen. Well except his dream.'_

" Next emo boy." Sasuke glared at Kakashi and sigh.

" Uchiha Sasuke, I have many dislike and a little like's, my hobby is training, and my futute dream is … kill a certain someone." They all stare at Sasuke's last word 'kill'.

_' Hope is not me.'_ Naruto tremble.

" Okay….. next pinky."

" My name is Haruno Sakura, my dislike is when my hair is cut, my like is….. I mean the person I like is….. well you don't have to know hihihi, my hobby is doing reaserch, and my future dream is be the greatest kunoichi."

" Right…. Next Yuuki."

" Maehara Yuuki, like and dislike don't like to talk 'bout it, my hobby is reading, training, playing shogi with shikamaru, and sleeping, my future dream is…. to be the best shinobi in the 5 nation's."

" Okay now that's over. We'll be doing a test tomorrow." Kakashi close his book.

" What kind of test ?" Naruto ask confused.

" Just be at the training ground at 6 am and don't eat breakfast. Or else you'll throw up." He dissapear in a smoke. The other just trun and went back to their house thinking 'bout the word 'throw up'.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like it! R&amp;R Please.<p> 


End file.
